The New Teen
by Zoey-Heath
Summary: Katie has now entered the vampire world with the support of her human could be boyfriends. Cans she complete the stage of turning vampire or will she die of not making the change and under stress.
1. Nice Day at School

The New Teen

**K.P.O.V**

I was really not ready to go to school that morning because I really didn't want to spend my time in all my classes. I mean, it's one more day away form summer and all were doing is like, not celebrating the end of tenth grade. When we make the whole switch thing and start your second to last year in High School. You know, like when your going to stay in the same school and have the same friends and wish the year would already be over.  
>Well, now I'm at school and all my friends are chatting up a storm about how we're going to have a huge party for the end of the end of school in school. And I'm like you guys are so dumb. You know that we aren't having a end of the school year party. Well, at least in my mind because I don't want to bust there fun and have the end of the school year be like all not so fun at all. So, I just kept it to myself. But while they were talking about the party I was thinking that this was so going to be the worst birthday ever because we aren't even going to have a party.<br>I'm just sitting in my chair waiting for the teacher to dismiss us for lunch. I am so starving, I swear I could eat all my friends lunches because I so totally forgot to eat my breakfast. Well, I was just so rushed to get this day over with and now become an official eleventh grader. Finally she dismisses us and I rush to find my friends. Then I start blasting them with questions about what they were talking about. They just said they didn't know what I was talking about. I then said,  
>"Come on guys. I heard you talking about this as if it was the biggest thing you guys have heard of. Please tell me, and if it is a secret then just tell me that I shouldn't have even heard about it. And I'll except that answer and leave you guys alone."<p>

"Oh, so. Katie, this party you have heard about is just this miss understanding. It's not really a party but a celebration. That's all we can tell you, I'm sorry that this has to stay a secret. But that's why we call them secrets."

"Why did do we call them secrets anyway? I mean, we call them trees for all we know and it would still mean the same thing. So, what would name the word secret if you were the one that came up with the word?" I asked with some interest.

"Well, I'd call it a..." Kiristin had to pause before speaking again. "I seriously don't know! Because I've never thought of that. Well I thing I'd call it a...um...well... lets just say I'd just call it a shadow."

"Well then what would you call a shadow? As in my shadow is really fat right now," asked Katrina. Ugh! Not her and her smartness. She is always the person in our group that has to be the smart alick.


	2. Could Be Boyfriend

**Chapter2**

**K.P.O.V**

So, I just came back inside from recess and lunch. Now I'm sitting in the same old chair that I've been sitting in from the beginning of the fourth quarter. And worst part is that I sit in between to stupid but cute guys. I mean, yes. I talk to them and all but it's not very often. When ever I do though I end up laughing and getting in trouble. I hate it how your having fun when the teacher said you can, (which is when I talk to them), and then the teacher is yelling at you to be quite because your _not suppose to talk_. It just annoys me so much.

The teacher is blabbing on about how when you divide you blah blah blah. I was busy doing my math work that would become homework if we didn't finish in in class, so I was being the good little student and getting it done. I know what your thinking, homework on summer break? Yeah yeah yeah, I know all about this talk. I've been having to explain to all my friends outside of school.

The school bell rings signalling the end of school.

"Finally!" shout someone in the class, I wasn't paying attention because I was reading this note from this guy that has a crush on me. I seriously don't know why he doesn't wait until sixth grade, and if he was worried that he'd be over me I wouldn't care, well unless this dude is a hottie. Well enough about the dude being hot and all; I was on a mission to hunt out this dude before he left, and I know that he so wasn't in this class. Oddly enough I've memorised every guys hand writing in my class for some reason. I have no idea why, maybe I thought it would come in handy if a guy ever gave me a message I'd be able to hunt him out. Well unfortunately this dude wasn't in my class by the look of the hand writing. But I do know that this dude dose have really nice hand writing and all the guys in my class are horrible when it comes to writing.

"He Brandon! Over here!" I shouted across my cattery friends to get his attention. By the way Brandon wasn't in my class however, and he had nice hand writing, and I had a huge girl school crush on him.

My friends all stared at me knowing that this was going to be a moment in my life that I'd want to remember also that they'd want to remember, so they hushed all at once.

"Yeah Kaite. What do you want," he said in his bad boy tone. Did I mention he was the only bad boy in fifth grade?

I didn't know what to say so I just showed him the note.

"Well I didn't know that you had such neat hand writing Katie. But if this is what your trying to say, yes. I did write that to you."

I mentally shrieked out loud and fist pumped. He was the one who sent the note saying just this. "_Find me in the elephant heard." _I just knew it had to be Brandon because he loved elephants. So much for a bad boy act if you asked me. And I don't really know how I know that. It's just been a fact that I've known about him since I first talked to him.

"Well, so. What do you want me to say?"

"What I'm here to ask you is something _private_," he said pointedly staring at my friends. Scared they all scurried away by the benches where we always met after school. "So, what I'm asking is that, do you want to go to Dew Drop Park with me? As in on a date."

I hesitated, I didn't know my parents policy about going out with boys. They just never brought it up so I just took that as a sign that I could date anyone any time. So I took a deep breath and postured my self so that I look as if I was about to reject him. I have no idea why I did so but I just wanted to see his reaction. And I got my satisfactory, his face fell even before I spoke.

"I'm sorry to say this Brandon, well actually. Now that I think about it I'm not sorry about it, but I'm saying yes. I want to go out with you. Can we meet at the park like right now?" After I said that I saw yet another face that satisfied me. I saw his eyes glitter with delight.

"Yes, I was planing on you to say yes and so I told my mom that I was going to the park with my friends."

"I just need to tell my mom that I'm going to the park instead of coming home. I'll be right back."

"Sure, fine with me," he said as I felt his gaze on my back as I floated towards my friends.

"Guess what! You'll never believe this but he asked me out!"

"What did you say, you couldn't have just dumped your crap right on him then. I mean, yeah. Your not in a good mood since the class didn't celebrate the last..."

I drowned out her annoying voice with my melodic voice that made me sound as if I were in heaven. "I said yes and now we're walking to the park right after I tell my mom that I'm going to the park with my friends, aka, you guys. Your coming with me but your going to watch from a distance or just chatter about this amazing party you guys can't wait to get to."


	3. Perfect Date

**Chapter 3**

**K.P.O.V**

So my friends were walking behind me chattering so loudly like we usually do. Even though they were trying to be discreet about being be hind us. US as in Brandon and I. Brandon was a really nice dude. I still couldn't quite get my fluttering heart to calm down from him asking me out.  
>"So, do you play any instrument?" he asked striking up a interesting conversation that he didn't know what he was jumping head first into.<br>"Well, actually. I play electric guitar, acoustic guitar, piano, and drums. Oh, and I sing. I've actually made five albums this year!"

"Really? I've never seen an album that says Kaite Heart," he responded making a joke out of it.

"Really, but I don't go by Kaite Heart. I go by Lizzy Tiger. The albums that I've made are..."

" Fire in the Flames, Water Mixed With Tears, Rainfall, Rainbows Are Only Magic, and Tigers Don't Bite. Really? You made all those songs up? You do know that the fifth grade class is in love with Lizzy Tiger? Every one third grade and up knows all the lyrics to every song by heart. I listen to those songs every morning!" He finished saying the song titles for me really egard.

"I know, that's why I was able to give my whole class ever single album because I can have as many albums as I want. So, do you have all of them, because I can bring them to your house and give them to you."

"Oh, yes! I don't have one single album because I can never find them, or I'm to late to get to the store that is selling them. I'd like all five please."

"Okay, you can come home with me and I'll give them to you, well after the park. So, do you play any instruments? Because I'm sure that you'd want to be able to join my band."

"Really? I'd love to join it. But sadly I only play drums and you already have a drummer. But I'll come and watch if you'll let me."

"Brandon, I really don't have a drummer. I couldn't find any so I just used the computer to record myself playing it for the song. So, your in," I just finished my sentence when we finally made it to the park. "So, what do you want to do?" I asked as casually as I would as if I were with my friends. I dumped my bag and sat down in a patch of sunlight. I flipped my hair back off of my face looked up to Brandon and found him staring at me in awe. "You can shut your gob now," I said as plainly as I could muster without bursting into laughter. I was trying so hard to hide the laughter that I found happy tears filled with laughter skip down my check.

" You okay Kaite? What did I do wrong?" Brandon said with pure soreness in his voice as he squatted down beside me and wiped away the happy lemon drops cascading from my eyes.

"Yep, actually," I breathed in a huff of laughter, "You actually didn't do anything wrong. You just made me laugh, and I was trying to hide it," I couldn't finish because now I was outright laughing.

"So you hid the laughter with tears?" he said clearly befuddled.

"No," I laughed even harder and felt even more joyous tears streak my crystal tear drop stained face, "I was laughing so hard on the inside that I cried tears of joy," I finally finished the sentence all calmed down. Then before I knew it Brandon burst out with laughter. I couldn't help myself and joined in.


	4. Perfect Date Gone Wrong

**Chapter 4**

**K.P.O.V**

So Brandon and I just finished our laughter right when my pone rang. I just looked down to see who it was and noticed that it was a number that I didn't know. So I just ignored the first ring and then Brandon looked at me in a questioning way.  
>"Your not going to see who it is?"<br>"Well, if you want me to ruin our first date, then sure. I will see who it is." I said as I hit the talk button. "Hello?"  
>"Hey what up? Kaite, do you want to go out with me?"<br>"Who the heck is this? Do I know you? And no, I don't want to go out with you."  
>"Your sure? Because all the girls have a crush on me. But I've only been wanting to go out with you. Oh, and I'm pretty sure you know who this is now."<br>"Evan? Is this? You can't..." I never finished my sentence because I was so shocked that Evan got my number. "How did. You my. Phone. How?" I tried to make a sentence but ended up making weird sounding sentence.  
>"Yep. Oh, and I got it by asking one of your friends. They almost fainted when I talked to them. So, do you want to go out or not?"<br>"Wait, can't we just go as friends? Just like, to make it less awkward. You know. Hey, I'm at the park with someone right now and they really look strained watching/listening me talk to you," I said glancing at Brandon with hearts in my eyes. "Look Casandra, I have no idea why your calling from your guy friends phone, buy can't we just meat at Dairy Queen at 1:00 p.m tomorrow? Thanks bye!"  
>"Wait! Why'd you say Casandra, and say I'm a girl?"<br>"Can't talk, I'll tell you later. Like I said bye!"  
>I shut the phone closed and started hyperventilating. My vision was getting all hazy and it was getting harder to breath. But I managed to tell Brandon one thing. "Brandon, please (pant pant) get me some (pant pant) water now please." While Brandon was getting the water I was thinking 'Why did Evan want to go out with me? How did he get my friend to spill the information? He must be joking. I have to call him back!' Before I knew it Brandon was back with a plastic water bottle and was holding me up so I was able to sit while drink the water.<br>"Kaite. What's wrong? Who was it? If it was a guy that was threatening you then I won't let that person ever get a hold of you again."  
>"Brandon," I gasped out as I just finished drinking my fill, "That was Evan. And I don't know how he made my friends spill out my information about my phone number and all though. Please be hiding somewhere by Dairy Queen tomorrow. I don't know what he's going to do and all, but seriously. We both know about the things that he's done. I don't want me being just another name on that list. Please. Please will you come and if he tries something just jump out. Please," I finished the sentence crying tears of fear.<p>

"I will be there. I'll be ready for anything that he tries to pull on you. Don't worry, it'll be okay. Don't worry Rose. I'll be hear for anything," he said cradling me in his arms as I cried out my frustration, worry, fear, and all the reast of feelings that I've been holding sense the first week of fifth grade. I just cried until there was nothing left to cry out. Then I leaned back into him and closed my eyes. I reopened them when I felt Brandon moving me. I found my self staring at the sky blue sky. I looked over at Brandon and smiled sadly. And he just grinned back at me in the same sad sort of way. I couldn't stand seeing him look so sad so I thought of something to say that would cheer him up.

"Brandon? I was just thinking. What time is it? Because I'm wondering if we should get home. You know, and have our parents ask us how the park was and what are "friends" were talking about this time?" That got him to actually grin at me in a happy way. And I smiled like a pro.

"Don't worry Raindrop. We'll get home soon enough, but it's too soon right now." He said and then pulled me into his lap and laid us back down. And we just stayed like that for a while. Me just laying on top of him and his arms wrapped around me protectively.

I felt my phone buzz and rolled off Brandon to check my text. Just so he didn't feel left out I read it out loud. "Raindrop? Really? Anyway, time 2 get home. Your mom called us 2 see if we wanted rides home." Then I really said to Brandon, "Well, I guess it really is time to get home now. Even though it only seems it has been a minute."


	5. Love Life Gone Wrong

**Chapter 5**

**K.P.O.V**

My mom finally came to the park to pick us up an hour late. Brandon stayed with us the whole time. He said he was going to protect us all when we all know that he was their just because of me. He stood behind me the whole time wrapping his arms around my stomach.  
>Mom rolled up next to us and opened the window. "Kaite, what is Brandon doing here?"<br>"Well, you see. I invited him because he looked lonely. So, he came with us. Can he eat dinner with us tonight. His family isn't doing anything tonight?" then I looked at Brandon using my eyes to speak to him. I asked him if it was alright with him, and if he family wouldn't mind.  
>"Let me just check with them again. Hold on a sec, it won't take longer than a dingo running to the park and back," he said as he started pulling his phone out. Then he walked a good distance away and then started talking to his mom.<br>While he did that my friends and I started giggling. My mom looked at us, but ignored us. When Brandon came back we were still giggling like little girls. Because, really. We were still little girls in a way.  
>"My, mom said it was alright with her if Mrs. Heart doesn't mind," he said giving a glance that shushed my friends and I right up. We were so quiet that Brandon couldn't take it anymore. "Okay, what's up? First your girls are giggling like little girls when I come back and now your as sullen as an agree dingo."<br>With that all my friends started cracking up. We were out of control. I was still laughing when I took my boyfriend's arm and pulled him away. When we got a good few feet away were I could tell him secretly.  
>"So, my friends and I have this little joke. And how you've been crazy about elephants and all the other Savana dessert. So, well. When your made the dingo comment, well. It's so darn funny. That you made a comment like that. So, the joke goes like this. 'Brandon, fandon. Hanging on a vandon. He falls off and lands on a elephantdon.' I know it doesn't make much sense. But to us it's like so halarius. I mean, when ever you make a comment you use similies like that, and we just crack up. But if you don't like it, I'll stop. We made this joke up last year, when we didn't really know you," I ended the sentence in tears, because right now I felt like I just let Brandon down. That I failed him, that he was going to break up with me. I couldn't even look at him right then.<br>"Look at me," he says in a voice smooth as silk as he raised my head up with his finger. I jerk my head away and cross my arms over my chest. "Look, that is a silly little girls joke. But I'm not offended. You were just being foolish with your friends. It's fine. You can still laugh with your friends. Heck, I'll even join in! Please, stop crying. It's fine, really. Please," he said while pulling me in for a hug. I pull back for one reason, I mean I really want to stay huddled in his arms but I couldn't. Not when my mom was right there. I look at him with a pointed stare and then he nodded his head. Then we were both really ready to go to my house.  
>We were at the last drop off that night because my mom drove home all my friends. I was in the back seat, Brandon was in the front. But as Aslin was getting out he switched to the back seat sitting with me. I leaned my head against him and fell asleep.<br>In my dream I opened my eyes to find that I was staring at a land scape were the land was all strewn. All the houses were scattered like a giant bear blundered through town and just didn't watch were they were stepping. Then I got this panicky feeling and then hot tears flowed down my dove soft skin. And then I knew that this was my neighborhood. Everything was scattered, and with a closer look I noticed that all the houses were covered with ashes.  
>I awoke to feeling the couch under me. Then I remembered what I just saw and bolted right up and sprinted to the door. Smashed through the door, and then my vision became blurry as I sprinted to Brandon's house. Through my flurry of getting to Brandon's house I made out foot steps behind me. I stumbled and tumbled to the ground in a mess. I scratched my knees, but I jolted up and then started to limp to my destination. A volt of pain was shot through both legs as I stepped on the leg. Finally the pain got so big that I just fell to the concrete as a rag doll. Before I could reached the ground I felt firm hands supported me down more carefully than I would have from just dropping onto it.<br>"You okay, are you okay?" said a guys voice.  
>"Uh, yeah. I was just going to Brandon's house," I answered with my vision hazed by tears. "Do I know you?" I asked secondly.<br>"Yeah, I'm the one who called you earlier today."  
>"No," I said franticly searching my mind to see if anyone called. Then it hit me, I didn't know if someone called me today! "No one called me today," just as I said that Evan reached into my back pocket. Just as Brandon called out.<br>"Evan! Get away from my girl!"  
>"Brandon," I shouted as I shot right up and bolted to him with my arms out. "He was doing nothing. He just saved me from being knocked out I think. Right Evan?" I concluded while looking back at him. And I saw him messing with my phone. Instead of saying anything I tried to walk to him. But right then my legs felt like jelly, so instead I just knelt down onto a persons yard.<br>"Give me her phone. And what are you doing here? Your house isn't anywhere near here!" he said in a really pissed off voice.

"Kay, I was just shutting it off. Here you go. And, if you haven't noticed, but I just saved your best friend. See ya Kaite!" he called back as he started walking towards a black hummer. Wow! A hummer. But before Evan made it to the car he was shoved onto the street by Brandon as a car was rushing by. As if that instant, my legs decided to work, so I rushed into the street and pulled Evan aside. He just missed the car, me. Well I don't know because I suddenly collapsed and then everything went black.


	6. Lost All of Life

**Chapter 6**

**K.P.O.V**

I woke up in a bed that wasn't even soft. I groaned and then tried rolling onto my side but i couldn't; just then I heard a voice come from the doorway.  
>"Don't, you can't roll over," the voiced that was all gruff paused; then continued in a more friendly voice that sounded really worried. "How are you feeling?" the voice said getting closer to my bed. I was about to ask what happened to me when I finally saw who was talking to me. And instead of it being Brandon, as I expected I saw Evan's face. But as I was staring into his very cute face I noticed that he was helping me sit upright. He also propped pillows to help me stay upright.<br>"What, are you doing here?" I asked in surprised, but I said it with a pleased voice.  
>"Well, I was hear to thank you for saving my life. I don't deserve it though. You should have just watched me die. Even your best friend, Brandon, hates me. Which means a lot to me because, that guy is like friends with everyone, but me of course."<br>"Do," I hesitated waiting to see if I would forget what I was going to ask, "Do you remember what happened? Please tell me it from your point of view if you would."  
>"Kay, so. Well, I was walking over to your house, and I was doing it because my friends dared me to. But anyway, I was about to walk up your driveway when you literally bolted out the door and you looked so frightened, and instantly I ran after you to protect you. Then I saw you fall down, but you got up instantly. And by than I was really worried about you. So I kept on pounding after you. Then you actually fell for real, and I was really worried that I wouldn't make it in time. Fortunatly for me I did, so I grabbed you firmly and set you on the ground," he looked away for a second or two as if what he was about to say hurt him so much. "Then that friend of yours has to pop up and he shouts out to me telling me to get away from you, he said it as if you were boyfriend and girlfriend. But everyone knows that you and him have a very deep friendly relationship. Then you sprinted to him and he hugged you possessivly. Again, I have to say he was hugging you as if he was trying to tell me you were all his. And so you were telling him something about me not harming you, but I wasn't really listening. I was looking at the calls you got that day. Because you said that no one called you that day, but I found a call from me. Then I quickly shut if off because your friend was on the verge of cursing me. And I told him I was just shutting your phone off. Then I was headed to a car that just pulled up, I knew that it was my friend. But you friend who was basicaly frothing at me pushed me onto the street. Unfortunatly a car was coming, and right then I knew it was the end of my life. But suddenly I felt, I felt you push me aside and then I looked over at the last second. I looked at the wrong time though, because I then saw you falling down and thunk your head on the street. You were lying perfectly still, I couldn't do anything but cry. Yes, I admit that I was crying," Evan said finally finishing his story. He looked away, but I caught a glimps of sorrow in his eyes.<br>"Evan," I hesitated telling him what I thought was foolish, "I, I think that I forgot everything that has happened to me outside of school. Like, I remember everything that went on at school, but everything outside of school property was, it was like it was washed."  
>He turned back to me with even more sorrow in his eyes then as pain filled as it looked for him to tell me it he told me the most horrible new in my life, well all that I could remember. "The, Katie? The doctors found out that from the accident, well. It made you loose all of your memory. They did say that you might have some memories, but that was very little chance. Brandon, your friend. He couldn't take anymore info about what happend to you and politly exscused himself. But, he missed that part that you might have lost some of your memory before the crash happened. I'm," he looked away with tears forming in his really pretty eyes. "I'm so, I'm so sorry about all of this. I would do anything to switch to me being the one who can't remember things about myself. Like I said, this is all my fault, if I hadn't come over to your house this wouldn't have happend!"<p>

I was beginning to tire so I asked the one question that was the most important to me. "Will, will I be able to get out of this place tonight? I really, I really just want to go home. And this isn't all your fault, if I didn't run out of the house so spontanoulsy this wouldn't have happened," I said motioning my whole body.

"No, the doctors say that you must stay here tonight and then you can go home, just that you can't do anything wild in the first week. Now, I can see your tired," he said while he

pulled up a chair and sat down besides me, "so, fall asleep. I'll watch over you," that was all I heard before I was deep in the dreaming world, but I didn't have any dreams.


	7. Stuck Forever?

**Chapter 7**

When I woke up from sleeping I looked over to find Evan still sitting there. I remembered him saying he was going to watch over me while I slept. Though it turns out he ended up sleeping on the job. I then rolled my head the other way and then I saw that it was morning. I try to move to see if the doctors have me still strapped onto the bed, turns out I'm stilled strapped to the bed. I then hopped a doctor would come in saying I could leave now, because right then all I wanted was to be able to hang out with my friends like a normal person right now. My wish came true five minutes later. The nurse said I could leave and also said that I should take my 'boyfriend' with me. I blushed at that knowing that right then I didn't have a boyfriend. Well at least to my knowledge of what happened to me in the last couple of hours.  
>I nudged Evan a few times so to wake him up and then I said teasingly to him, "Come on boyfriend, time to get out of this stuffy place." With that he jumped up and then looked at me in a weird way that I couldn't decipher.<br>"What? Since, since when were we boyfriend-girlfriend? Are you serious, because right now, right now I want to take you on a date."

Speechlessly I shookmy head and I took his hand and lead him out the door with his mouth still opened with a amazed look on his face. I was still speechless of what he just said back there that when I tried to tell my mom that she can pick me up from the hospital that I had to have Evan do it, even though he didn't get much further than I did. Fortunatly my mother understood everything and came by to pick us up in 10 long minutes. The minutes were so long it felt like an hour, only because Evan and I were still stuck on the foolishness of being speechless and awestruck.

When I asked if my mom could drop me off at the park I was then feeling kind of stressed about what all happened at the hospital. If you're thinking of it being what Evan said, that wasn't it. I was so over that. But, what I was kind of stressed about was because a memory flashed back into place when Evan said date. I remembered that Brandon, my best friend, was actually my 'boyfriend' so to speak. As saying he only asked me out on a date, not asking if I wanted to be his girlfriend.

It seemed to take forever getting to the park, so when I got there I bolted right out of the car unexpectedly, though Evan was a quick one and raced out after me. Though, the direction I was going wasn't to the park. It was straight to Brandon's house. Evan mustn't have realised I was going to the person who hatted him like the devil though because he was still sprinting after me. Even though I had a good head start, Evan's legs were longer than mine and he didn't have to even run three blocks to catch up with me. Lucky me, I was pulled to a stop and was forced to walk the way I was going instead.

"Hey Dove, no rush. You still have to be careful. Remember what the nurse said, to take it easy," he finished the sentence with a yank of my hand bringing me face to face with him. I got caught off guard and had to stumble forward into Evan and he was ready for it. He then held onto me as if I were his life. I turned his embrace into a hug and caught him off guard by purposely kissing him on the cheek so he'd let his grip on me slacken. Instead, he just held onto me even firmer and put the kiss onto his lips. Trying to push away I had to put my hands on his chest.

"Let me go," I managed to say with my lips still locked on his. I was still trying to push away when he did let go. Although instead of completely letting go he shifted his hand onto mine before letting go. I was relived that I wasn't caught by anyone and kind of happy that he didn't completely let go because if he had, I would have fallen onto my butt. Not fun.

"Why?" he asked leaving it as that.

"Why what?"

"Why did you kiss me on the cheek and then demand me to let go?" he finished with a look of hurt in his eyes.

"I did the kiss thing so as to catch you off guard, but it seems as if you were waiting for it, expecting it almost. I really didn't want to kiss you so I demanded you to let go. And..." I left the sentence cut short thinking of how I should phrase this without hurting him even more than he was. "And at the hospital. When you said the word date that struck a memory in me. And, well. The fact is that Brandon already asked me on a date and he kind of thinks that he asked if I wanted to be his girlfriend. I was and am afraid that if he sees you with me that, that he won't be my friend any more. And, I wouldn't be able to live without him being at least a friend to me." with that last statement I took a few steps away from him towards the park. What I was trying to say was that if he wanted to go on a date with me that it was fine. Just that he didn't think anything of that.

I guess he understood what I was commending because he just followed me still holding onto my hand.

When we got there no one was at the park. So I rushed to the monkey bars and dragged Evan behind me. He stumbled which pulled me down with him. And I ended up laying on top of him. We didn't even have to say anything before he pushed me off of him and I rolled just to lay right beside him.

An hour later we were laughing together at one of the scary stories that we were telling each other. And I often found myself at times just looking into is eyes and understood what he was telling me without us saying anything. I also didn't have any complaints about this little date that he and I just had, are still having. Through out the date though, we said things that involved us going on another date and after things like that we'd be silent for a few minutes. But he never allowed it to be a long time because he would soon have us laughing again.

I was lying next to him on the grass and just staring up at the sky like I did with so many of my friends at school at recess time. I was breathing heavily because we just played a game of shark and minnow. I was the minnow as you guessed and he was the shark. It didn't last long because he could catch up to me easily.

"You know, of all the games of sharks and minnows at school. I think I'm gonna have to do that again with you sometime," then my eyes widened at the comment because there it was again. The 'we should go on another date' comment.


	8. Another Perfect Date?

**Chapter 8**

Evan probably saw my eyes widen because he then said, "Just as friends right? Because if not then your boyfriend would beat me up. And I'd never be able to get to play that game with you again." I hesitantly faked a laugh because the thought of Brandon as my boyfriend freaked me out because we were such good friends I don't think that we'd be able to make a good couple when we grew up. He must have noticed the idea of Brandon frightened me because he switched the topic off of him. "Well, maybe we don't have to wait. We could do it again, like right now!" He said and jolted up then pulled me up besides him and started running away. "This time your the shark!" he yelled back at me.  
>I was shrieking with fake anger ten minutes later because Evan was still in perfect shape to be chased by a 'shark.' I was bent over puffing and out of shape to run after him. Then I began coughing with the lack of air running through my body. I collapsed to the ground and tried to gather in more oxygen. My breaths became more rapped and I had the fear that I was going to faint. I started to cry with fear, and I was sobbing while taking rapped breaths. Everything around me began to get blurry and I was starting to ramble. I didn't know what I was rambling but I think it was something to do with Evan because he was by my side in a few seconds.<br>I remember being picked up by Evan and being carried some where and being put down gently in the up right position. All that happened like it was a dream, but I new that it wasn't a dream. I also new that I wasn't remembering this, it was happening right then. So I then was told by Evan to take shallow breaths and to just relax. A few moments later I found myself feeling all better.

"Thanks, for everything today. I had so much fun. Do you," I hesitated a moment to think for a second, "Do you think we could go to the mall to hang out some time soon or something like that?" I finished lamely.

If he noticed how lame I sounded he didn't show it. In stead he said yeah. That it sounded great. And then he asked if I was doing anything tomorrow. Then I asked if I could bring some friends so it didn't seem weird, I then rushed to say that he could do the same.

So when I got home Evan walked me up the steps and gave me a friendly hug good bye. Not like the aggressive hug before. I then thanked him for everything and then watched him walk to the end of the street and call his friend, that was older than him, to drive him home. When he waved good bye to me I finally opened the door and stepped into the house as a different person.

That night at dinner I told my parents that my friend and I spent a great time at the park and that I was meeting my friend at the mall tomorrow around lunch time. They didn't pressure me further than my friend than what I told them. They then agreed to let me go and said to ring them up when I was done.

Sleeping didn't come easily that night. I tossed and turned, I was restless that night. I looked at my clock and only found out that it was only 9:00 p.m. I then decided to sneak up to Brandon's house and tell him what I thought of our whole we're a item sort of thing. So I tip-toed out of my house without a coat and then sprinted to Brandon's house. When I got there I found only his room light on and the rest of the house had a sullen look to it. I climbed the tree that grew besides the house and knocked lightly on his window. I then suddenly realised that I only had a tank top on and pajama pants on. It was too late to go back and change now though. So all I did was put some hair behind my ears and wished for a good out come tonight.

He opened the window and surprised me by not ushering me in like he usually does. "What the hell are you doing here? Did you finally remember me? I bet you had a great time with whoever that guy was! And if you came here to make up for it well you can't! I'm breaking up with you! Jeez! One day I ask you out, the next I'm the one breaking up with you!"

"What? First off, you only asked me out on a date. A freaking date! You didn't ask me to be your girlfriend! Plus, what happened to you running off from the hospital? You didn't even see me! All I saw was Evan when I first woke up," I died off on the noise at the end because speaking his name to Brandon seemed kind of weird.

"Well, first off when you went to the hospital I was all sad. But then I heard you mumble something on the way there. I couldn't hear you so I got closer. All I got to hear was 'thank you so much Evan' before Evan actually shoved me away from you. Then he told me that you didn't need me to hang around you anymore. He said that you said that to..." Brandon didn't finish because I then cut him off.

"I did not say any of that! Was that what he said? That boy has to stop lying to get what he wants! Jeez! And I thought he was alright to hang out with!" and when I finished that I could barely say anything else because he pulled me into his room and pushed me against the wall.

"Well then, what did you say?" Brandon said with so much venom in his voice.

"I said that," I stopped to keep my voice from quivering, "I first asked him if I new him. Then he said he was the one that called me and I got confused. I realised that, that." I stopped because I noticed that Evan never really tolled me what we exactly said to each other.

"Hurry up girlfriend! I don't got all night!" he said bursting my thoughts.

"Kay then elephant boy! I didn't know anyone who called me that day and I then saw you. And you know what happened on from there."

He surprised me and let me go, but then again it was easy to surprise me. I then was weary and sat on his bed. When I hit the bed tiredness struck out on me right then and there. Of all places, does it have to be my best friends house? I was asking myself, while trying to keep my eyelids open. For five minutes I just sat there being supper tired with Brandon staring at me in a confused way.

"Do you want to fall asleep here? I could wake you up when I'm gonna go to bed and then I can walk you back to your house," he said with gentleness I never would have thought he'd use on me tonight.

"I sure could use some," I slurred and then once my head hit the pillow I was dead to the world and was in dream land.

I was awakened by someone lightly shaking me. I mumbled some random thing and tried to ignore the person who was awakening me. "Hey Kaite, it's 12:00 a.m. You need to wake up and go to your house."

I then was awake and realised the voice was of my best friend. I then sat up and asked for him to carry me home. And he sure did, he put one arm around my back and the other one underneath my knees. Then he picked me up and carried me out of his room down the hall to the steps. And I put my arms around his neck and rested my head against his chest and fell back asleep as his slow steady gate put me back to sleep. Since I kept the front door unlocked Brandon opened it just enough to fit him and I through and carried me up yet another pair of stairs and when we got to my room he laid my down on my bed. I was only aware enough to notice that he didn't ever leave my room.

I woke up at 4:00 a.m. and I looked at my floor to still see Brandon laying on my floor. I nudged him with my hand and started to pull him into a standing position. He obeyed and I put one of his arms around my shoulders and held onto the hand so the arm wouldn't slip. then I put one of my arms around his back and snuck him out of my house. I then helped him up to his bedroom and tucked him in bed. I then looked for a pen and paper so I could write him a little note. When I finally did it toke all of five minutes to write it. It said,

_Brandon,_

_This is your girlfriend, or what ever you want to call us. I'm really sorry about the fight last night. But thank you for carrying me home last night. Just to let you know, you crashed on my bedroom floor. So I helped you 'sleepwalk' home. And right now I'm looking at you and your cute face and I'm really happy that we cleared up that little fight last night. Please come talk to me some time this morning when your ready to talk. Thanks,_

_Your what ever you want to call me,_

_Kaite 3 _

Then I left Brandon to do some dreaming and walked home alone at 4:15 in the morning. I made coffee at my house when I got home and then found a map of Ohio. I looked at the area where Evan lived. It was at least a miles walk. I figured that I could sprint half a mile walk to catch my breath and then sprint the rest of the way there in like half an hour. So, I had to leave my parents a note that I was at a friends house. I know I've been lying to my parents a lot lately and I really do not like that. But I have to do it so I can have my love life to myself.


	9. New Perspective

**Chapter 9**

I was halfway there to Evans house, but I was really red in the face. I just decided to walk until I felt better than I was feeling right now. Did I mention that I was still wearing my tank-top? Don't worry, I had a coat on, changed into a new tank-top, and changed into jeans. There was no way that I'd let Evan see me without being fully dressed. I mean, Brandon is a different story. He's like my best friend, no, he _is_ my best friend.

Twenty minutes later I was finally feeling well, so I started jogging because I decided that it was better for my health. Half an hour later I finally reached Evans house. I can't believe that I was such a crazy enough to go to one of my friends house in like 4:00 a.m. I was going to laugh the day when I finally realize that I'm the most craziest person in the world. Which won't be until that I'm like 20 or even older, because right now I think that I'm just a crazy person, not anything like the most craziest person yet.

I finally got to his house and then I was more nervous than I would be in my whole entire life. I was just thinking about turning around to go back home when the front door opened and Evan of all people, had to come out. Well, what should I expect. This is his house, but then again I was expecting it to be his parents.

"What are you doing here Kaite? And how did you get all the way over here?" if it wasn't for the tone in his voice I would have been offended. But he said it in a voice so soft, so caring that I could have teared up. It was the sweeties thing that I've ever heard. I wasn't joking about the tearing up part because pretty soon their were tears of sweetness. I really wish I didn't start crying because then Evan looked so concerned that he could have started crying himself. Seeing that made me cry with real tears of sadness. So much for coming to tell him the positive news.

Instead of letting Evan drag me inside of his house I pulled away, "No, c-c-can we stay o-ou-ooutside?" then I looked at his clothes and then just sighed and let him pull me inside.


	10. Weird

**Chapter 10**

I have never been in Evans house before, so of course I gasped when I first stepped into his house. My first thought was, 'I wonder who keeps all of the house so neat?' I was surprised when he lead me up the stairs, I paused.  
>"Where are we going?" I whispered with a shaky voice. Making sure that no one else woke up because of my voice.<br>"Up stairs to my room? Where else would we go?" he said with a totally perplexed look on his face.  
>"Well, we could go into the living room, or the kitchen. I mean, I'm not one of your guy friends who is comfortable with going up to your room," I said feeling a warm blush creep gently over my face.<br>"Oh," was all he could manage before he could process all of what I just said. Then when realization dawned on him he started blushing slightly as well.  
>Five minutes later we were still in the same position, Evan half way up the stairs and me on the landing of the main floor looking up at him. I cleared my throat, looked down at my shoes and said silently to my self, "I should just go," apprentaly I didn't say it quietly enough because Evan said 'No, you can stay' as quietly as I did. It almost sounded like he was yelling though because of how silent it was in the house.<br>I found myself slipping in one of those slippery kitchen chairs only a few minutes after the awkward silence Evan and I exchanged. "How do you even sit in these chairs?" I asked jokingly and also just to fill the still awkward silence that was being exchanged and probably would be going on for as long as I stay in his house.  
>"Well, to begin with. Number one, you have to stand with the back of your knees touching the tip of the chair," he began, and I was sort of lost because for a few second I forgot that I even asked him how to sit in one of the kitchen chairs. I was joking like I said, but he seemed to take this question very seriously. I let out a little growl of laughter at him taking this ever so seriously. "Second," he said ignoring my little growl of laughter, "you start by bending your knees and go down in a squatting position until your butt hits the back of the chair. Third, you slid all the way back in the chair and then relax. Pretty simple really. Now you try," he concluded looking expectantly at me. Still stuck on his instructions of sitting down it took me a while to process why he was looking at me like he was. "Well, you going to try sitting down?"<br>I looked down at him, and realized that he was sitting in my chair. I just stared at him trying to signal for him to move out of 'my' seat so I could try doing the process my self.  
>"What?" he said looking amused<br>"Well, I can't sit unless your out of 'my' seat"  
>"What's wrong with trying to sit down on top of someone? Have you never done it before?"<br>"No," I said looking sheepishly at him with yet another blush creeping up from my toes all the way up to my face.  
>"Well, you can try it with me. Come on, sit on my lap," I didn't know how he said something like that without embarrassing himself to death.<p>

So, I followed his instructions, and sat down on his lap. It was way more comfortable than I thought it would be. It was so comfortable that I found my self leaning my head back on his chest. He out of instinct wrapped his arm around me and we just sat like that for what felt like hours but was only a few minutes.


	11. Minutes Last For Hours

**Chapter 11**

It was five minutes after I sat in Evans lap, we were now in the basement watching CSI. The reason why we were in the basement was because we didn't have anything else to do so we just decided to watch TV without disturbing his parents.

We were finishing up with the third show when a tired man around forty came down with tiredness in his eyes. He said in a gruff but stern voice, "Evan, what are you doing? Is that another one of your girls that you invite over? Because you know that, me and your mother don't want you hanging out with girls that are under our first class rank. Plus, this one looks like a slut, like your mother is a b..." his father let the sentence fade away.

Then like lightning Evan shot up off the seat and then tried and mostly accomplished keeping his voice from rising. "Kaite isn't just 'one of the girls' I bring home, and by the way. Those extra girl in this house are the girls or women should I say that you bring home when mom isn't hear! So, stop blaming me for everything dad!" Evan ended not so quiet as he'd like.

"Evan," I said with a high scared voice. For, I've never seen him with a temper like this. "Evan, it's okay. You don't need to defend me against your dad, trust me when I say I got it. Kay?"

"No, I've had enough of this. He's been against my friends, and now against my only date. I'm not putting up with this anymore," he said eyes flaring with a new determined fire burning in them. I was so caught up in reading the anger in his eyes I didn't notice that he was taking steps towards me, before to late. He picked me up and tossed me over the shoulder like a sack of potatoes. Then bolted past his dad and went up the basement stairs and up to his room with me still being as limp as possible.

"Evan!" I squeaked out when we reached his room and he shut his door. "What? What was that for? And what was that all about!" I ended up screeching at him.

"I had to get you away from him! Have you not seen his face before!"

"No," I said oblivious, kind of lost at the same time, "Why? Should I?" I asked nonchalantly.

"Yeah! The heck you should!" he paused calming himself down. "My dad can be found in the past weeks news papers! My- my- my dad's a murderer!" he managed to stutter through the tears and outrage he was feeling.

I stood up and took a few steps towards him. I tried to be reassuring without using words because I was stunned into silence.

"And- and you know what, what that means? It means that he could kill you! My dad, he, he only kills women and little teen or almost teen girls. And, I don't want that happening to you," he finished innocently and all somber as he finished his last tears.

I pulled him in for a friendly hug to help him feel more secure. He just wrapped his arms around me and began crieing into my shoulder. And while he sobbed into my shoulder I thought wasn't I suppose to be the one doing this? I almost let a rumble of laughter escape my throat, when I remembered why he was crying. Whit that I just sank into a more comfortable sitting position and stroked his hair untangling knots in his brow hair streaked with blond sun highlights.

I just sat their holding Evan stroking his hair and murmuring soft soothing things in a silky voice until he stopped and pulled back. He first looked at me with his glistening tear stained face. Then he glanced down at my shoulder. Which was bare except for a thin spaghetti strap. He then hurriedly apologized for getting my shoulder all wet and dried it off with a towel. He also got from his dresser a light t-shirt and instructed for me to go into the bathroom and change. I did, but not with out a little debate about it.

When I finally did come out which wasn't long, I went over to a turquoise bean bag in the corner of his room and sat down. He followed suit and sat next to me with a mysterious bean bag that seemed to come out of no wear.

"Well," I said grogigly as I woke up from a hour nap on the bean bag. I opened my eyes and found the tip of Evan's head slightly off the bean bag. "Evan? Evan, I gotta go," I shook him gently as so not to hurt him.

"What?" he lifted his head and blinked at me owlishly a few times. "What did I miss?"

I silently shook my head and stood up. Walking to the door I silently said, "Nothing sweet Evan, you missed nothing." Out loud I said, "I gotta get home, so I better get going. See ya around."

As quiet as humanly possible I opened and shut the front door. I was a few blocks away when I saw a teen a few years older than me stumble on a root of a tree. He looked weak, I didn't know why, but I walked over to him. Told him my name and asked if I could help him.

He looked up at the sight of me and I took a step back in shock when I noticed how shockingly light his eyes were.


	12. The Blurry Run

**Chapter 12**

I took a step back from the teenager, I stumbled over a root myself. Even though this teen was weak looking with a blur of unnatral speed for a human he reached out and grabbed my arm and yanked me back quickly. Then he said, "Sorry 'bout that," he said hesitantly.

"That's fine. I um... can I help you?" I said with the same hesitant level in my voice.

"Well, no. You can't help me. All I need is a safe place out of the sun and into a nice cool house."

"Oh... well, you could," I didn't get 2 finish because then Evan sprinted towards us and shoved me aside and yelled,

"Watch out Kaite!"

"Ouch!" I grumbled. "What was that for. All I was doing was talking to this person who doesn't have a home," I completed the sentence with a hard motioning guesture towards the kid who looked an unusual pale color.

The kid spoke up and said in a shaky voice, "Kaite, wh-who is this person?"

I gave Evan a piercing look before using the softies voice I've ever used in my life, "Don't worry about this kid," I said purposely trying to show Evan that I disapproved in his actions.

"Hey! How does he know your name?" Evan asked while scouling at the poor kid then continued on, "Oh you no good blood sucking evil creature if you were to ever hurt my girl I would..." before he could finish his insult I was seeing the world go by in a blur. When it stopped going around in a blur it took a couple of seconds to finally see straightly again. I looked up at the kid and gave him a questioning look.

"How do you run that fast?" was the first words out of my mouth. What I really meant to say was 'Where are we?'

As if he read right through my thoughts he answered, "We are in my house. I didn't want that boy to hurt you so I took you out of harms way," when he finished he started to walk up the stairs leaving me to be a blob in the middle of the floor. I didn't neccesarly trust him though, because I didn't even know his name first of all.

When he came back down he held a serving of ice-cream. He handed it to me and told me to eat all the while staring straight into my eyes. My mind started to shut down and I just followed what this teen was telling me to do. I didn't think nothing about it because I couldn't. I finished eating it, and he set the bowl aside and sat next to me. He then told me to go to sleep, and I did.

I woke up with a searing head ache and I was so drowsy. I tried standing and managed to walk like a drunk person. I was halfway to the door when the door opened. When I saw Evans face I tripped on my own feet trying to scamper to him. When I started to fall he then supported me and took me to his friends car.

I woke up in a familiar looking house, but the first thing I saw was Evan.

"How are you? I'm so sorry I treated you the way I did before that guy took you away!" I just nodded in response. My throat was dry, I wanted a drink. But oddly enough it wasn't for water or any other normal juice. I suddenly gasped with a jolt of surpprise when realising that what I wanted was to put my mouth on Evans neck and take a drink of his blood. With that I pushed him away. Gently though as not to hurt him.

"What was that for?" he asked briefly before pelting me with questions, "Can you not breath? Are you choking? Why are you so pale? Why are your eyes now violet instead of light blue? How come you look so frail?" when he finished I just shook my head and bolted up the stairs, everything blurred around me as I bolted down the hall to Evans bed room.

A moment later I heard him pounding on the door shouting 'Open up!' When I finally gathered the faith that I wouldn't let the thought of me being a vampire weaken me, I opened the door and caught Evan as he toppled towards the floor.


	13. Spirit What?

**Chapter 13**

I caught Evan when he stumbled into his own room. When I new that he wouldn't fall off his own bed I went over and closed the blinds. When I managed to close the blinds I colaspped onto the floor. Not even on a Bean bag or anything else soft. Just hard carpet. Evan bolted over to me and I managed to mumble, "Give me some blood," and I then passed out. When I did wake up it was night time. Evan was still by my side. I don't even think that he left my side the whole day.  
><strong>Evan's P.O.V<strong>

She finally woke up from her faint or sleep or what ever. I looked at her violet eyes and my mind repeated what Kaite said before. 'Give me some blood,' was what she mumbled so quietly. Right now she looked weak and frail, just like that kid... I would have shot up with the surprise of realization. Kaite has become a vampire! Imediatly I thrusted my wrist to her mouth and told her to drink. She looked really hungry, for blood that is, but she refused me. I really didn't want her to like die of thirst on blood, if that was even possible.

**Kaite's P.O.V**

The minute I woke up Evan thrusted his wrist at my mouth. I first didn't understand why, but I understood imidiatly when the thirst to drink from him came to my mind. I refused him, it was really hard though. I pushed him away and stood up. I stared out into the night, I saw everything as clear as day. I had to have blood, and I needed it now. I turned so suddenly that Evan took several steps back when I took several steps toward him. But the thing was that I didn't want to drink from Evan. And also, the thought of drinking blood revolted me as well. Instead of sticking my fangs into his very warm, soft flesh I kissed him with as much passion I could put into it. He was still in shock but kissed me back.

**E.P.O.V**

She was kissing me with so much passion I think I would have burst with all the passion she was kissing into me. But I didn't, but I did understand why she kissed me instead. But I knew she needed it, she has to have it or she wouldn't be able to survive this blood change to a vampire. So, I broke the kiss by tilting my head back and letting her sharp pair of fangs pierce my vulnerable skin. And I thought she was going to pull back, to refuse to drink from me. Which was why I was pressing her firmly against my body. But she just moaned and drank, when she was content she stopped, wiped her mouth off, and then ran right out of my room making me stumble after her. The world went by in a blur of darkness. Her hand was cool against mine, and she only stopped once to then hold onto me in a cradling position so as not to hurt me. When she finally did stop we were inside of a house I've never been in before. But she seemed to know where she was going.

We ended up in Brandon's room. And then pannick shot through me. She shushed me, even though I didn't say a single sound.

**K.P.O.V**

I shushed Evan because his heartbeat was beating to loud for my liking, even though I knew that Brandon couldn't hear his heart pounding inside of him. My fangs poked out through my sore gums.

I set Evan down gently, turned on the light switch and cringed at the light, then I gently prodded at Brandon so as to wake him up.

He woke up a minute later and when he saw my face he panicked. It didn't show on his face, but I could hear his heart rate speed up. "It's alright, your all right," he murmmered to me bringing me onto his bed. He said while he rubbed his thumb against my skin. His skin was warm against mine. He then murmmered, "Why? Katie, why is your skin so cool? Your not breathing why? Your eyes, are you alright?"

I sighed, "That's why I came here. Brandon, you've read the book Out For Blood right? Well, thing is they do exist. Vampires that is. And came across one, and now I'm one. Please, help... please he-help me," I ended with tears streaming down my pale, cool face. When I just looked at him pleadingly he just pulled me in for a hug and we stayed that way for what felt like ages. When I finally stopped my rentless crying I pulled away from him and then said in a dry voice, "Brandon, Evan's here. I drank from him and well. I don't know what's going to happen to him. Could, could you help him out?" I begged pleadingly.

He looked over at Evan and stared at him cloesly, Evan cringed back at the horrendus glare Brandon was sending him. Then he finally spoke, "There is nothing that I can do for Evan," he didn't finish but I cut him off.

"But please, help him! He's someone I don't want to lose just because I drank from him! Please, please..." now it was Brandon who cut me off.

"I can't do anything for Evan only because there is nothing wrong with him. But I do suggest that you drink from me instead of him. Only because he doesn't need to be spirit bound to you. And that means, that if you drink a lot of blood from any human being, there spirit is bound to you. Which allows them to enter your mind, your thoughts, they can see your life from your perspective if they choose to. Your thoughts, your life can not be hidden from them. And I am being kind enough of letting you um.. boyfriend may I call it to not be pulled from his own life at times when your in serious trouble."

**E.P.O.V**

I was watching the world from Katie's perspective, and Brandon was explanning to me- her- what spirit bound meant. And I know now that I was seeing from Katies' perspective because I was spirit bound to her. I jerked back into my own mind suddenly. My mind hurt with all these new thoughts that weren't mine, and I figured that they were Kaite's thoughts. I spoke out finally.

"Um guys? Hello, yeah I'm back here. And um, Brandon, your not going to like this but well. I think Katie drank plenty of blood from me. And well, I think I am spirit- whatever to her."

Katie gasped in shock. Her mind went into huricane mode and all her thoughts were coming to me randomly. Like, what if she was taking a shower and then she slipped and Evan knew that she was hurt and came over to help her. With that though I blushed, and I felt through the bond that Katie was blushing as well.

I saw Brandon star at both at us with a glace that was confused. He asked, "Why are you to blushing at the same time?" then he started scolding Katie about drinking too much blood from me.

"Brandon!" I almost shouted, "I offered her blood because I realized that she was a vampire. And when she woke up at dusk she was about to go raving mad for blood."


End file.
